Gliding on a piece of glass
by XaviAmi
Summary: Arthur is a dance competitor, but hasn't been getting much luck. His boss finds him and audition on ice and professional ice champion, Matthew Williams has to train him...but instead leaves on vacation and puts it in the hands of someone else. USUK   yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**_Hey guys, so this is my new USUK story. I thought it would be quite funny to see America and England ice skate, right after I was forced to watch Dancing on Ice (british televison program) with my Grandma. You can just about imagine Arthur as a twirl-girl!_**

**_Anyway this story is dedicated to my friend, Georgia. As she helped me with a few ideas for it. I should be updating each chapter as soon as I can, and the story will last for about 8 chapters. Feel free to tell me if you want anything adding into it. I will be adding more pairings._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of it's characters._**

**_Warnings: Bad language (Arthur has a potty mouth), some drama, and yaoi. Don't like, don't read!_**

* * *

Gliding on a piece of glass

"Good day, I'm here for today's lesson" I said as I reached the front desk.

The young lady at the desk was sitting behind the counter with her booted feet placed on the wooden surface, legs crossed over one another. The woman had messy brown hair with random curls and ringlets falling down to her shoulders. Her clothes deemed appropriate for her position as receptionist, despite the fact that the make up she were wearing was far too heavy, she looked as though she had just had a bucket of water fall over her head. Though who am I to judge people's appearances when I have two gigantic caterpillars currently taking up half of my forehead? Perhaps that is all the rage these days, to look like a bedridden clown.

She sighed as though she thought that a customer would not walk in to bother her. Although it _is_ her job to help people when they come in for an appointment.

"Name?" she asked with that same bored-to-tears tone of voice. I suppose jobs like this would become boring if you had to sit behind a desk all day long.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" I replied. She looked me in the eyes when she had heard more of voice. I do still tend to talk with my accent from back home, even though I have been living here in America for at least six years now. My British accent surprises most new people when I talk to them. Many ask me where I was from before I moved here. I tell them that I was from the UK and after that they either say my accent is sexy and then ask me for my telephone number, start to babble on about how they would like to visit my country, or mock me in a failed attempt of how a British person would talk...wankers.

I mean where in George's name did "Let's all go 'av a tea party!" and "Ello there, governor" come from. I have never said those two phrases in all my years of living, twenty three to be exact. Yes, I do understand that I have the basic Londoner accent because it was where I was born and brought up. And yes, even though I try my hardest to keep up my gentleman image, I do sometimes revert back to british slang. And also yes, I do drink tea on a daily basis. But that is no reason to mimic how I talk, and then add in made up phrases that neither I nor anyone else from back home would ever use. Bloody hell! I should just try to copy an American person's accent some time, just for the sake of it. I could go all hillbilly and argue the toss about obesity and being a yank.

Sometimes Americans just piss me off; well actually that's most of the time. The only reason I moved was for my profession. And as sissy as it may sound, I am in fact a dancer. That's right, I dance...in competitions...all over the damn globe. It was my boss' idea that I move here. And not long after I had sold my house back in England and took a flight over here, then settled into a smaller but equally as nice house, I received a phone call from my boss saying that the dance auditions in America had been cancelled until further notice. Meaning I moved all the way to the other side of the world for squat.

I was so furious that I went on a mad rampage and stomped into my new next-door neighbour's little patch of gardening. She, Mrs Ellen, saw how angry and upset I was and offered me inside for some tea, so I could tell her my story. Lovely woman, she is. After that I would always trot on over to her place if I got worked up over something. She always and still does accept me into her home. No matter what state of mind I'm in. I could return from the boozer, pissed and aled up, and she would still let me enter her home.

Anyway I got a little of topic, so with the receptionist. She typed a few things into the system computer and asked me things like my date of birth and the session time in which my boss had booked for me. She said that he had booked once a week for me, until the Nationals started. Oh and did I mention that after a year or so, which my boss had still received no further notice, he finally told me that he found me a place. It was in the National Ice Championships. I actually didn't know what to say to him. I'm wonderful at dancing on the ballroom or even in my kitchen when I'm waiting for the water to boil for my tea, but dancing on ice? That was a whole different level. I said that I would never be able to pull it off; I don't know how to ice skate. I'm more of a flat tap shoe sort of guy, but standing on a blade would be much harder. I couldn't bare to think what would happen if in the middle of my performance if I slipped on the ice and fell on my arse. That would be bloody embarrassing.

After several refusals and my boss' persistency, I agreed. It was worth a try. I could maybe have some fun with it. He promised me that he'd get the best ice dancing professional in the whole of America. As it turns out Mr Professional from America is actually some Canadian guy called Matthew Williams. It didn't really matter to me as long as he taught me how to balance on the ice.

"Right..." the receptionist spoke as she stood up and pointed down the corridor to the left of us "Last door on the left. The Instructor should already be in there"

I nodded my head and started to make my way down the corridor as I whispered a soft thank you. She glanced at the computer and her eyes widened a fraction. "Have fun!" she shouted to me as she began to immerse herself in a mass of giggles and sniggers from behind her hand.

I went to the door she told me to and stared at it for a moment. I could already feel a cold draft coming from underneath the door; I shivered slightly. Luckily I had come prepared and was wearing two thick jumpers and a knitted scarf made by Mrs Ellen. I pushed lightly on the door handle and the door swung open to a large rink with un-touched glass in the middle. Nobody was in here except a man in the far right corner sitting on a plastic chair and now me. I had certainly felt the cold air hit my face when I entered and blimey it was freezing. My nose turned a pink colour quickly and I sniffed a bit.

The man, that I presumed was my instructor, didn't even acknowledge me. He seemed to be reading and eating at the same time. There was a second chair in front of him where his heels were currently placed along with around eight "McDonald" bags. So the food must have been a hamburger...disgusting. With a closer inspection I noticed his clothes were baggy and un-ironed, even a few grease stains accompanying them. His skates and gym bag looked as though it had been slung to the side carelessly as many things were falling out of it. And don't get me started on his worn out trainers, they even had little stickers on them saying things like "I'm your hero!" How stupid!

He pushed his glasses up his nose and reached to the floor to grab a ridiculously large soda drink. Then he slurped and slurped and slurped on the straw. He stifled a small laugh as he had read a funny line in the magazine which was placed on his lap. I couldn't see exactly what he was reading, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was something crude...like porn. Judging by his appearance and the minute and a half of his friggin behaviour that I have witnessed before me (which is atrocious by the way), I'd say that my guess wouldn't be half bad. Yes, I do make an opinion on things by its cover, even though you are not supposed to. If it looks appealing to me, I'll have a wack at it.

Unfortunately for me though, I'm stuck learning how to ice skate from this idiot for the next four weeks or so. This buffoon is the great professional ice skater, Matthew Williams?

I highly doubt that very much. Let's just hope I'm right...

**TBC**

* * *

So whattd'ya think?

Remember to review and tell me what you want me to include. We already have USxUK, but I think that Canada should be with someone...


	2. Chapter 2 She wanted to be a lawyer?

_**Hey again. This is chapter two! I know, I'm so evil that I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger last time.**_

_**So take a wild guess, who do you think that this "slob on ice" is? For those who already know, good for you guys. And those who don't, like seriously? couldn't you tell from the hamburgers? are you that oblivious?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of it's characters.**_

_**Warnings: Bad language, Arthur frightening young receptionist girls, Yaoi!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gliding on a piece of glass

Chapter two- She wanted to be a lawyer?

To say the least, it had already been five minutes minimum that I had been stood here forced to listen to the slurping through the straw of my soon-to-be skating instructor. I had had just about enough and lost my patience with him. I began tapping my foot on the ice as I crossed my arms to let myself be known. I cleared my throat and let loose a soft "uh hum". The tosser shot his head up and looked at me like a deer caught in the head lights. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity as he had only noticed I was there on behalf of myself.

"Are you the dude that I've gotta teach?" he asked me as he began to stand up. He also put the food and magazine down. I walked closer to him and looked at the cover of the paper; it was called "Gliding on glass weekly". So my assumption was wrong, it seems that he's serious enough to take pride in his title. That still doesn't mean that he has never picked up a porno, I bet he has them piled up in his closet. That pervert. He stepped towards me and held out a hand to shake. I took one look at it and then back at him with my large brows raised. The bespectacled man made an "o" shape with his mouth and wiped his hand down the front of his t-shirt. What appalling actions, as thick as two short planks. Whoever taught him to wipe greasy hands down clothes should receive a clip around the ear. What did this man take me for? Couldn't he see that I was a gentleman?

"I'd rather not, let's just cut to the introductions instead" I told him. Did he seriously think that I would shake his hand in the state it was in?

"Oh, okeydokey. I'm Alfred F Jones. I'm your fill in for Matthew Williams" he responded. He gave me a bright smile bearing his white teeth. I was surprised that they weren't rotten.

"I'm Arthur Kirkl...Hold on! You're not Matthew?" I said, if he wasn't Matthew but he was going to teach me...just who the hell is he!

"Oh yeah, he's my brother. He booked a holiday to France at the last minute. He should be coming back in about 5 weeks. Until he comes back, I'm gonna be his fill in" he explained.

I shot a glare at him, turned on my heel and walked back out of the door. I completely ignored his shouts to me asking where I was going. I walked down the corridor and approached the front desk yet again. It was the same receptionist with ear phones plugged in both her ears. The music playing was so loud that I even I could hear it. I slammed my hands down on the desk, waking her up from her little day dream with quite a fright. She quickly unplugged her ear phones and removed her boots from the surface. What was up with people around here and sloppy behaviour?

"Hi again, Mr. What can I do ya for?" she said slowly. She looked as though she had been caught out, like a tealeaf faced with the cops. Maybe she knew something about this replacement and decided not to tell me. That would explain the giggling as I walked away the first time.

"Where the bloody hell is my booked instructor? And why have you replaced him with such an atrocious slob?" I yelled. I definitely had a reason to be yelling, it couldn't be possible that she "forgot" to mention that I would not be learning from the Canadian man booked. Because he had decided to go on holiday...I even bet that he gets paid while he's off.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr Williams had an important meeting and had to leave. He's not going to return before your finals" she replied. So first she "forgets" to tell me and now she lies to me. Matthew's moron of a brother just told me that he went on holiday.

"Don't lie to me, girl. I know for a fact that is not the case" I said then I waited for her to apologise or say something at least. Yet she looked down to her lap and scuffled her boots around on the floor.

"Matthew's brother just told me so. I would like for you to explain why you asked that idiot to fill in instead" I told her carefully as I lowered my voice. I may be short but I can certainly put people on the spot. I can make myself seem threatening at times, and the receptionist certainly felt threatened by me. I could tell from her nervous actions.

"W-well, I didn't know what to do about it when Mr Williams called and said that he can't make it. And I knew that you'd be coming in this week. And I also knew that your boss is it? The man who booked these lessons for you paid big money. If you showed up and had no instructor, your boss has the power to fire me. And I need this job for money to pay for my college funds. I really wanna go so I can become a successful lawyer. It has always been my dream. So I quickly called Mr William's brother, Alfred...so he could fill in. He is just as good as Matthew, but never wanted to be a professional" she rushed. I sort of got the story line, but her speech was so fast and mumbled that I couldn't understand all of it.

This girl wanted to be a lawyer? Good luck with that to her.

"Please don't tell your boss and get me fired!" she squealed. I must have intimidated her too much. The receptionist definitely can't stand the pressure when it's placed on her.

"Fine, if this Alfred character is just as good...I will have to make do. I don't have time to waste, I don't know how to ice skate and I've got learn and how to dance on it in just under a month" I said and sighed. I just hope that this isn't another lie and that Alfred is as good as his brother. Idiotic big twit! I'd better be getting my money's worth!

And at that moment Alfred decided to appear from the corridor and rest a hand on my shoulder. I roughly shrugged it off and grabbed a tissue from a box resting on top of the desk. I tried to dab in circles to get the grease and sauce stains off...If there were any. He must have wiped his hands between the time I left and now. Glad that he took note of my certain distain towards his mucky hands.

"Damn right that I'm good, I'm the best. And don't worry I'll teach you to skate in less time than you originally planned. You can call me your Ice dancing hero!" Alfred told me as he let out a half hearty chuckle. He smiled at me again, grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the ice rink. And it may have looked like I blushed, but I swear I didn't. Your mistaken...I was still a little cold that's all.

...God help me, what the bleeding hell have I gotten myself into!

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Yep! Another cliffhanger! Sorry I just couldn't help myself! Please don't hurt me!

I still haven't got any suggestions for pairings guys...please review and tell me.

...maybe when I go to my Grandma's again this weekend and be forced to watch Dancing on ice, I'll get some ideas! X3


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie's little hand

_****_

**I'm back! I decided to do you guys two chapters in one day, so yay for you guys!**

**I have gotten some suggestions for pairings. Two people have mentioned PruCan and Franada. But I can't decide which I like best, so I think I'll put them both in and make it some sort of love war over Mattie! How's that sound?**

**I'm also putting in the usual GerIta and Spamano...but if you have any other suggestions make sure to review and tell me. I need to start a vote.**

**Anyway here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of it's characters.**_

_**Warnings: Bad Language, Six year old death, Yaoi!**_

* * *

Gliding on a piece of glass

Chapter three- Charlie's little hand

Alfred stood there. He just stood there with his hand outstretched, gesturing me to grab hold of the palm. He was beaming a smile in my direction with his eyes closed; my god did he look like a daft fool when he did that. Even if it did look bloody ridiculous, I found that it...made me smile a little too. I don't know why! It just...did!

He had put on his blades and took to the ice. I was half expecting his skates to also have idiotic stickers on, but they didn't and seemed overly polished. They were a black boot-like shoe with a thin silver metal slicer attached to the bottom, as well as having small blue and red stars on the outer sides near his heal. They looked rather expensive.

I frowned at this and looked down at my bloody rentals. They were grey, old and filthy. Alfred had given them to me to use, from the storage room, until I bought my own pair. I never felt the need to by any skates beforehand because I kept telling myself that I was going to refuse to step foot on ice. Perhaps I should have bought some after all, because I could see that I wasn't going to get out of this.

I turned my head to the side as I remembered my pledge again and crossed my arms in refusal. I had made a promise and I was going to enforce that pledge with no exceptions. I never go back on anything I say. It's just who I am...but when that big oaf grabbed my wrists and untucked them from my armpits, then slung me over his shoulder- my pledge had been broken, damn!

"Put me down this instant! You twat!" I screamed at him as I twisted in his vice grip and banged my fists against his back. This seemed have no affect on Alfred what-so-ever because he then decided to skate a distance and twirled me around with him. I began to feel slightly dizzy.

"Please Alfred, I'm getting dizzy!" I tried once more. He gave a laugh and halted to a stop, gently placing his large calloused hands around my slim waist and steadied me down on the glass surface. I wobbled a bit on my toes and fell forward, pushing my hands out at arms length to give less impact for when I fell. But the ash-blond reached out and put a hand on my elbow and snaked the other around the small of my back. This caused me to be pushed up against his hard chest and our noses almost touching. By almost I mean that he was taller than me by around three or so inches. I'm not short! The American idiot is just taller!

I flushed a little and Alfred noticed and smirked. We stayed like this for a while and he looked deep into my eyes. My blush gave out even more, what the bloody hell was wrong with me! I couldn't possibly fancie that wanker. I've only known him for about 30 minutes. And at that I couldn't possibly like a man...isn't that wrong or something?

I knew something was up when I saw my cousin almost-naked that time when we went on holiday last summer with my family. He had gotten ripped over the years and walked around with no shirt on. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I just blamed it on horniness from being away from my girlfriend (1). When I returned, Michelle (2) had been cheating on me with my younger brother Peter (3) back in Britain. She said I had always been "too gay" for her, and she left me and I brushed it off. Maybe she had been right, maybe I am gay...No! No way in the seven seas that I could be gay! I refuse to believe in such nonsense!

Alfred snapped me back to attention by saying "Careful now, Artie!" and he let go of me "Don't want ya falling over". Artie? Where the hell did that come from? I never asked him to butcher my name, you have to ask permission first before you can land a nickname on me; and I'd disapprove anyway. I scowled at him and tried to scoot back, only to end up connecting my bottom to the cold, hard ice. Great now I have a wet arse!

"Oi! My name is Arthur! Don't abbreviate my name!" I shouted at him as I tried to get up, but failed.

"Alright then! I just thought it was a cute nickname that's all" he said back to me as he slided forward a bit more.

"Thank you. And it is not cute, no one bit. I find it insulting if anything other than stupid!" I spat back while I tried one last time to get up from the floor. Though to no surprise I lost my footing and slipped back onto my bum. I wouldn't have been stuck on the cold ice in the first place if Alfred hadn't obliviously flirted with me. My reactions to it had been one sided anyway.

He held out his big hand again and I took it seeing as I wasn't getting anywhere without help. He pulled me up and my feet actually left the ground for a bit, bleeding kid didn't know his own strength. And no, it's not because I'm to light weight! I eat perfectly healthy and full!

He let go of my palm and reached his arms high up in the air, I though he was stretching until one arm fell back down and a single finger pointed right at me and to the space in-between my emerald eyes. I slapped his hand out of the way; I didn't want anyone getting all up in my face! I was pretty grouchy at that moment.

"You! Let's see what you can do!" he sang in a sing-song type of voice. The words echoed around the room and vibrated the ice with under our feet. Such a loud voice, such an annoyance.

"I suppose, but I hardly know anything" I spoke quietly; I was nervous in case I messed up and made a fool of myself. Even if I did dance in front of audiences all the time, but it's different because they are usually big audiences and the stage lights block out my view of the people. When I have to perform in front of a single audience, I get a case of stage fright. From what I knew so far, we were the only people in the whole building...excluding the girl at the reception. I knew that this dancing on ice thing could be a big hit for me, but I also knew that I was completely hopeless when I skated. Somehow I just can't bloody balance right. I really hoped that these lessons would help me to become a master at it, without perfecting my skills on the glass sheet I were going to be disqualified for not being trained properly. I wonder why I never learned how to do this when I was a child and my brothers took me down to the frozen-over lake in winter...oh that's right, Charlie.

When I was little, I had a friend called Charlie (4). He lived at the local orphanage down the road from my home. I had always been the youngest on our street, until Peter was born, and had no-one of the same age group to play with. I mean I had my brothers, but my oldest brother Angus was fourteen at the time and my other two brothers were born one year apart from each other; making them thirteen and twelve (5). I was six...and I was all alone. That is until a little boy called Charlie moved into town. He had been abandoned by his parents who once lived in North England and was taken to London. I met him in the park one day by the lake, as my brothers used to play football with their friends there. I had tagged along as a request by our mother for my brothers to take me with them. Charlie explained that he was all alone and I said that I was too. We became the best of friends after that.

A year later at winter, I had asked if Charlie wanted to come visit the ice lake with me. I said that people skate on it sometime, and he agreed. My mother had allowed me to go out to the park by myself then, as long as I had Charlie around. I normally went with my brothers as well, but they were busy that day. I never went on the ice as I preferred to watch the people skating instead, I found it beautiful to see many folk having fun, gliding on a piece of glass. My mother had called me in for dinner and I told Charlie that I would be back soon. After I had finished I had ran back to the park to see no sign of my little friend skating his heart out. I got worried when I saw people rushing off of the ice and crowding around the edge. I pushed people out of my way to see if it was Charlie...and there I saw it. I large crack in the ice...with a small blue hand sinking down into the void of black lake. Nobody had thought that the ice might have been too weak and thin. After all it hadn't really snowed as heavy that year. I cried...and swore to never go back to the lake again, especially in winter.

I noticed that the American had been calling my name. My legs buckled from under me and I fell to the ice yet again. The forth time this session. My breathing became heavy and my shoulders started to shake. And a tiny tear fell from my eye and landed on the ground.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked seemingly concerned.

"Charlie..." I whispered.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Ooh! This story is so getting dramatic! You gotta love Hetalia Drama! ;3**_

_**(1) This is not a permanent pairing. I just needed Arthur to have a girlfriend for how he went from straight to gay (though he's still in denial). Make a suggestion if you want Seychelles to have a pairing (obviously she is NOT going with Sealand like I put. That was just a bit of crack).**_

_**(2) Michelle is Seychelles by the way. Credit goes to Gosangoku for the name, thank you!**_

_**(3) Yes, Sealand is Arthur's younger brother. I was going to make England hate him for taking away his girlfriend, but he couldn't really careless (besides he has Alfred now!)**_

_**(4) I just added a made up character Charlie in, to make England's childhood seem more tragic. He's not anybody important.**_

_**(5) This is Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Scotland being the eldest.**_

_**Once again if you would like any certain pairings, let me know. I also need a character to die later so...I'll leave it up to you to decide. Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Family Handwriting Classes

_**Heyo! So this is the fourth chapter to the story. And guess what? Mattie is in this one! Yay!**_

_**I've also been having alot of trouble deciding over Franada and PruCan. Some reviewers have said one and some have said the other. I **_**am**_** trying to please eveybody, so please bare with me.**_

**_Also I have come to a decision that this fic will have GerIta and Spamano. But like I have said before, if you have any other suggestions review and tell me. I also want to have Russia in it so maybe you could think of a pairing for him?_**

**_And we still need a character to kill off. Yes, I know it's evil of me...but somebody needs to die to fit in with the plot._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters_**

**_Warnings: Same as usual. Language, Fluff and other stuff!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Gliding on a piece of glass

Chapter 4- Family Handwriting Classes

I had told Alfred to why I was breaking down in front of his own very eyes. I told him about C-Charlie and why I didn't want to ice skate in the first place. As I spent my 10 minutes explaining it to him, his thin caramel brows furrowed as his examined my weeping face. I hardly ever cried over anything, anything at all...that is...all except for Charlie. My crying increased as small tear drops were falling to the ground. Alfred bent down to reach head level with me sitting there on the ice. He reached out a rough hand and gently rubbed it against my wet face, pausing me slightly from my actions. My cries turned to whimpers with my lip quivering. I bit down on my bottom lip and shivered under his cold touch.

He smiled at me and said "Are you ok now?" and I nodded my head in reply, I could tell my face was heating up. He removed his large hand and wrapped his arms around my small frame, pulling me into an embrace.

I was shocked, to say the least. I didn't know that the idiot could be caring towards another without it being himself. Obnoxious twat. I smiled at this...like I said we had only met thirty minutes earlier and he already cared about me, as I think I did for him. He was possibly my friend...maybe, but no-one could ever replace the bond that myself and Charlie had shared. Though I suppose he could try. I'd like that if he tried. I burrowed my head into the crook of his neck and rested my hands on his broad shoulders. It felt...nice. Could I have wanted Alfred to be more than just my friend? Perhaps it was love at first site?

No I refused to believe in such malarkey, I am NOT in denial. I am just thinking on what is purely logical. If I had...If I had, fallen in love with him at first sight then that would only contradict itself. The state that I had seen the slob in when I walked through that door was horrendous. Absobloodylutely**(1)** dreadful! Such a disgrace! I was very disgusted!

But still I clung onto Alfred for longer than I should have and whispered a quiet "Thank you" into his ear.

He pulled back and smiled again, that big overly-exaggerated grin. And he stood offering me a hand which I politely took. He pulled us over to the side of the rink and helped me up onto the platform. Next he pushed me down onto a chair and crouched down to start un-buckling my skates.

"Maybe we should leave it for today, you can come back tomorrow if ya up for it!" he told me "You've had quite a day, haven't ya?"

"Yes I have...but I'm not a child, I can take off my own shoes!" I explained. If any chance, I was older than him. He looked younger than myself and acted like it too. Some of his childish antics much reminded me that of a 3 year old. Only...he was tall and had a husky voice.

"Ok ok!" he apologised and lifted his hands in a defensive stance "I guess I'll just write ya down my digits, so you can call if you have any problems". He looked around for his gym bag and pulled out a notepad when he found it. The ash-blond started to write on it and stuck his tongue while concentrating; I found it rather cute...wait! No! What am I saying?

The moron held it out to me and I took it from him, frowning at the messily scrawled-out hand writing accompanying a selection of numbers. Where he wrote his name he had put in brackets "The Hero" and a wink face with a tiny heart. I blinked twice at this and a small pinkish blush crawled its way back onto my cheeks. Damn him, bloody wanker! He did that deliberately, he knew that I was going to get flustered.

"By digits, I am assuming you mean your telephone number, then yes it would be wise for us to share each others contacts. I held my hand up, waiting for him to give me the pen and paper. He realised what I had wanted and held them out for me. He turned his head to the side, staring at the wall and nothing in particular. How odd...a moment ago he was fully confident in handing out his number, but it wasn't ok the other way around. That was really strange. I decided to mess with him a little, and only took the pen. I grabbed his other hand and began writing my own telephone number on it instead of the notepad. He spun his head around quickly and stared at me with wide eyes, his face heated up also. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

"There are my contacts, call me as you wish" I said to him as I walked out of the door, swaying my hips a little. I could have a little fun, couldn't I? And from the corner of my eye I caught him flicker his eyes to my arse and mumble something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. I'm pleased that he had enjoyed my show; I can be a flirt if I want to. Not a floozy though, never a floozy. That would just be dropping my standards to much. I am a gentleman who sometimes wishes to be a pleasure seeker, not a prossie**(2)**.

I walked down the corridor and turned my head to the front desk when I reached the reception. The young girl from before wasn't there...she could have gone on break. I looked at the top of the desk to see some papers that had been left. It was a sign-in/sign-out sheet. The receptionist had left it there for me to sign for when I left and I did just that. I reached out to the pen holder and took the most presentable one that I could find; one that was not covered in green rabbits, pink unicorns and fairies. What kind of man do you think I am? I don't like things like that, what are you suggesting?

The pen was seemingly new and had a black ink cartridge inside as I found out when I put down my signature and the date. My hand writing was simple, but well sophisticated. I join it up neatly and do tend to add small loops onto the flicks of my 'y' and 'g'**(3)**. I was taught how to write proper from a young age, from my father. He had wanted me and my siblings to grow up to be successful as soon as possible. He even went as far as to have family handwriting classes in our home. Charlie sometimes attended because he was born in a rough part of England, and not ever being taught a single thing. My father was a strict man...he often criticized every little accomplishment that I had worked at. Never to my brother's though, only me. Maybe it was because I was a bastard. Strictly speaking yes, my mother had an affair at one time and things happened. Thus I was born. Meaning I am not nor ever was my father's own flesh and blood. And for that I was hated by him, though still tolerated enough to live under the same roof as him. My father disliked me as I disliked him equally as much.

I had finished signing 'A. Kirkland' onto the paper and popped the pen back into the holder. I looked back once more to see if either the girl or Alfred was following me on out, but with no signs of anyone coming I headed for the double doors. I pushed on it while turning the open sign hanging crooked, to closed.

Across the road from where I was stood, I could see two men having an argument. The man on the left looked an awful lot like Alfred, and I squinted again to make sure I hadn't had just been seeing double. But with a closer inspection I found out that it weren't him. His hair was slightly longer and wavier, with a random wisp of long hair curling down the front of his face. His eyes were almost blue, like Alfred's, except they had more of a violet tint to them. They still were hidden behind a pair of glasses though. He had a large hoodie on that was far too big for his slender body. That of which was red in colour and has a white maple leaf on it. He was Canadian?

I noticed that he also had luggage in his left hand and in his right was what seemed to be a stuffed bear...weird.

He had a very deep blush on his face as he scuffled his feet on the floor while he answered the other man. I couldn't hear what the Alfred look-alike had said. The other man, by the way, looked to have very light blond hair. It was as if it was white. His eyes were the strangest I had ever seen; they were bright red. Was this man an albino or something? I had never laid on anyone like his before. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a grey crossed pattern on one bottom corner of the material, a black leather jacket with matching trousers. I would think going out in public while wearing leather pants was a bit eccentric. He started saying something back to Alfred look-alike and he pointed in the direction where his back was facing. I was curious to hear what it was that they were saying and moved closer, away from the building but not on the road.

"Why? Why can't you stay with me?" the albino man said. I noted that his accent was heavily German, from what I could tell. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pouted. How childish. Stupid German.

"Y-you already made me m-miss my flight" the Alfred look-alike answered. His voice was really quiet and I was surprised that anyone could hear him at all. He must be a rather shy person "Gilbert, go home to Elizaveta and Roderich..."

"No! I want to be with you!" the albino shot back at him. Meanwhile the shy one was shaking his head and clutching onto the stuffed bear tighter. I could tell he was nervous about the situation.

"Look, I have to go. I'm already late as it is" the quiet man explained. He picked up his bag again, which he had placed on the floor earlier, and turned. He whispered a small "goodbye" and scuttled away. The albino man removed his hands from his pockets and tried the grab the shy one's hands. He ran off after him.

"Mattie! Matthew! Get back here Matthew Williams!" he shouted to the figure ahead. The shy one in front only began to run faster.

"No! I have to go see Francis!" the other man shouted back to him. I swore that I saw tears trailing behind him.

After the two had reached the end of the road I could no longer see them running off in the distance. I shook my head and walked across the road to get to my car. Hold on a bloody second! The Alfred look-alike looked like Alfred, he was presumably Canadian, and his name was Matthew Williams according to the albino man...so that was the same Matthew, as in Alfred's brother, that was supposed to be teaching me how to skate...

He had not gone on holiday...meaning Alfred had lied to me. Alfred had lied...to me.

THAT BLOODY STUPID FUCKING WANKING TOSSER! I'M GOING TO TEAR UP ALFRED'S BODILY PARTS TOMORROW! GIT!

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**_How was that, guys? Are ya pleased that I brought Mattie into the picture? I sure am! :3_**

**__**

Anyway, the next chapter should be based around Matthew and his relationships with Prussia and France. I may do it in his POV for a change. So look forward for more drama. I think I'll switch the story around a bit and have the clips with Alfred and Arthur included as well. That part should be in Alfred's POV...just to let you know.

_**(1) This is a phrase we say in Britain (where I live :D) It's a mixture between Absolutely and bloody. Thus brings us to Absobloodylutely!**_

_**(2) Prossie is short for Prostitute. It's another word for Hooker or whore...something like that.**_

_**(3) This is how my handwriting is. On the ends of 'y' and 'g' I add a little loop. It looks so kick ass! Naw not really...but it is a habit I picked up from when I was younger.**_

So yet again keep reviewing and give me some more suggestions of pairings! I really need a whole load more pairings! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5 Caught in the middle

_**Hooray for you guys! Here is chapter 5! Now you get to find out what happend to Mattie and Gilbert ;)**_

**_Yes, so this chapter is a bit Canada-centric, with snippits of Franada and PruCan...It may seem like it's only Franada in this chapter, but I assure you that there will also be PruCan in other chapters *taps side of nose*_**

**_And also...I kind of lied about mixing Canada's story and AlfredxArthur part into this chapter. The next chapter will be based around USUK..I promise!_**

**_But it is in Canada's POV though! I apologise if this is not or anything at all like how a Canadian person would speak. I'm british...don't hurt me!_**

**_I also watched Dancing on Ice again with my Grandma. I learnt some new stuff for me to include in later chapters. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming! And pairing/character suggestions too! I am taking it all into account._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Well...I decided to let Canada have an innocent mouth, so he hardly ever swears. But other than that there is some yaoi goodness!  


* * *

Gliding on a piece of glass

Chapter five- Caught in the middle

I had finally lost him. Gilbert is one heck of a runner when he wants to be, but I do tend to run even faster when I'm scared. I had got to the airport with him _still _chasing after me, man doesn't know when to quit. I boarded the plane knowing that he couldn't follow from then on because he didn't have tickets. And if still decided to follow me after that then he wouldn't have a clue as to which part of France I was staying in. It felt good to know that I had bought my tickets in advance...and decided to tell Gilbert over the phone that I was away for around about a month; a minute before I left. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had forgotten something though; I just hugged onto Kumajirou tighter to get rid of all my worries. I worry too much, even my brother says so. But I shouldn't be worried anyway; I was going to be with big strong Francis for a month. I'm sure he'll protect me from crazy Gilbert. I'll have a wonderful vacation, eh?

Oh that's right; I forgot to tell you...Gilbert is, um, my e-ex b-boyfriend. Yeah, but I broke up with him a few weeks back. He was tall, funny and handsome...all the things anybody would want to have in a partner. I just didn't get why someone like that would want to be with pathetic, little ol' me. Though they are his only good points. He is very intimidating and scary and he shouts a lot. I don't like loud noises. He used to grab me by my wrists and pin me to walls; I never knew what I had done wrong. Then he's say that we were going to have rough sex, but he didn't acknowledge my own opinion on it. The activities that we did were very painful for me, Kumajirou had to sit and watch too. When me and Gilbert had sex, I always felt as if he was punishing me. He'd smack my face and call me things like "whore" and "bitch". And I'm well aware that I never cheated on him. So why did the guy hurt me. Stupid Hoser. Sometimes he even asked me if I was enjoying it, he'd spank me and call me "a dirty little slut". I didn't know what I was doing wrong, was that how sex were supposed to feel?

Apparently this abuse is called kinky sex, but I don't know what kinky means or is. Is it hurting your lover to tears? **(1)**

Anyway, I also broke up with him because Gilbert was very clingy. He would attack anyone that talked to me. I was his possession. Yet I loved him, but couldn't be with him. Even if someone asked me for directions he would go all aggressive on them. I did try to talk to somebody about his behaviour one time, but hardly anyone notices me...or cares for that matter. I asked my brother, Alfred, about what I should do and he just patted me shoulder, told me I was a lucky fella and then returned to playing his video game. I walked home after that, sadly with my head down...and then I met Francis. He was walking the other way from me and spotted me, and then he asked me what was wrong. I could tell he was French from his accent though he also had some very handsome features that could rival Gilbert's. He started to console me on a nearby bench and kept on asking what I was upset about. He spoke in english so I could understand him. Luckily for him I knew how to speak French. I once lived in Canada with my mum when mine and Alfred's parents divorced. Alfred stayed in America with dad while I moved further up North to Canada with mum.

When dad died, mum moved us back to America and reunited me with my brother. I had been so happy that I had my older brother back, I'm sure he felt the same. We hadn't seen each other since we were three. And surprisingly we still looked like each other, except our hairstyles had changed. Yeah me and Alfred are twins, he's my older twin. I love my family!

I thought that since I had lost Gilbert when I boarded the plane that I would get a little peace and quiet...how wrong I were. I had been placed in between a snoring old guy **(2)** and a little girl. I suppose the girl was ok, she only looked about seven. It was just...it was her brother that was placed behind my seat who was annoying. The bratty boy behind kept on kicking my seat to get my attention and I almost snapped at him. I didn't because I rarely do that. The bratty kid's sister, sitting beside me, was currently looking out of the small window with her arms crossed and she was pouting.

"Oi! Mr! Get my sister for me!" the bratty boy told me. I didn't know whether I should have done it or not. His sister seemed to want to ignore him. But I tried anyway...

"Erm, your brother wants to talk to you..." I said to her as I tapped her shoulder. She looked at me and frowned.

"Well, tell him that I don'ts wants to talks to him!" she spat at me. And I turned around and told her brother just that.

He shot a glare at me and huffed. "Fine!" he said as he slouched in his seat. He picked up a game boy on an empty seat next to him and started to play. Just a way to keep him entertained I guess. He mumbled something under his breath and then he was lost in his little video game world. He reminded me of Alfred.

I turned back around in my seat and hugged Kumajirou tighter. How come I had to sort out a little sibling argument? I always get caught in the middle of arguments!

The girl looked up at me again and then at my stuffed bear. She raised an eyebrow at me and her lips parted slightly. She was deeply entranced by Mr Kumajirou...or she just thought I was some weird man that liked toys.

"Is he yours? What's his name?" she asked me as she rose her hand a bit, deciding on whether to reach out and pat him. She looked at me and I nodded my head. The little girl scratched behind his ears and softly patted his fluffy head.

"His name is Kumajirou" I spoke quietly to her. I picked up my bear and held in front of me to inspect him. My gaze softened at Kumajirou's worn out nose; it was from years of playing with him, we go ages back. I often do think that my bear is real; he talks to me a lot when I get lonely. Sometimes he even gets my name wrong. I gave out a small chuckle at this and a warm smile directed back to Kumajirou.

The little girl beside me shuffled in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position and kicked off her shoes followed shortly with crossing her legs on the chair. She looked at my special toy again and then gazed up at me. "Can I...Can I hold him?" she asked, her big brown eyes held longing and hope. She looked down at her lap and began to fiddle with her thumbs. She couldn't have been nervous, eh? Maybe she was...

"Sure!" I said as I beamed at her and rubbed the back of my neck. I gently placed my beloved childhood memory into her little chubby hands and she held him close whispering a "thanks" to me. She pulled him into her chest and wrapped her short arms around him, snuggling her cheek against his head. It really was a sight to see...I wish I could've taken a photo. After a little while the girl's eyes closed and she began to breathe deeply; sighing ever so often. A vibration in the left pocket of my hoodie woke me up from my day dream, signalling that my mobile was ringing. The ring tone playing was faint as I muffled the speaker with my hand, so the girl wouldn't wake up, but it was loud enough for everyone around to listen and shoot me strange looks. I knew whose ring tone it was, the song was "Bop to the top"...

I flipped it open and rested the phone to my ear. Only to hear the one man that I was going to be seeing in person soon. The man that helped me realise that Gilbert was no good for me. It was Francis Bonnefoy.

"Salut! My cutie Canadian!" the voice on the other line spoke "How are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine!" I replied with a huge blush staining both of my cheeks. I don't know why, but only Francis and Gilbert manage to make me blush...weird isn't it?

"Very good to hear, Mathieu! I hope that Gilbert didn't bother you before you left, non?" he asked in that flirty French accent of his.

"N-no, not really..." I trailed off. I knew that I had lied...but I just didn't want him worrying about me. I don't like to place my own problems on other people. It's not a very nice thing to do.

"Bien, Bien. I am at the airport as we speak, do you know how long is left before you land?" he asked. I pushed up the sleeve of my hoodie and took a quick glance at my watch. We were supposed to land at 5:30...so thirty minutes left to go. I pulled my sleeve back down and replaced the phone back to my ear.

"Just half an hour" I explained. A blew on that random strand of hair that is always sticking out. I can never comb it into place...so I just leave it...and then it falls in front of my face. It's as annoying as the maple syrup bottle running out; right after you have cooked some pancakes and then you have to eat them dry. I hate when that happens...

"Ok then, my dear Mathieu! I will see you soon!" he purred at me, making me blush even harder. The people on the plane were staring at me again, probably wondering why I was blushing so much.

"Bye Francis" I whispered and the french man replied with a simple "Au revoir!"

I clamped my phone shut and put it back into my pocket. I looked at the little girl once more to see if she had awoken yet, and she hadn't. I rested my head back into my seat and closed my eyes like her. Feigning sleep as I gave a small smile...I couldn't wait for the flight to finish!

I was going to be spending time with Francis for a month, without having to worry over mine and Gilbert's relationship.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**_Man, did I write that fast. As soon as I got home from my Grandma's, I ran up the stairs like lightening and loaded up fanfiction._**

**_When an idea gets stuck in my head...it doesn't stay there for long ^.^'_**

Anyway, I have started to write the sixth chapter so be expecting that to be posted soon. I once again apologise for my lying ways. I just felt that Mattie needed a chapter based around him and his struggles. The next chapter is based around Alfred and Arthur I promise. Remember, Arthur is still pissed off...I wonder how that will go down.  
****

**_I'm also adding the start of a new pairing part. That'll add another section into the story. And don't worry, I am taking in all of your suggestions into account. I really like the whole PruCanFran love triangle thing._**

(1) Such an innocent person, Mattie :3

**_(2) I am reminded of my Grandad when I think of this. He always sits in this same seat when I'm at my Grandparent's house...and he's just there, snoring away to his hearts content. I find it so funny, It's hard to keep myself from laughing at him._**

So please, please review...Pretty please? And keep up the suggestions...I think I just about have an idea of who I'm going to kill off, but it's a secret so you can't know. You'll have to wait and see!  



End file.
